Imperfect Seduction
by Bloody Shinobi
Summary: Kakashi finds a girl being mold by two, dark framed shinobi's with the intent on raping her. Her pink, shoulder length hair framing her face, she stared up at him in awe. But as he took out her perpertrayers, she felt fear.
1. Default Chapter

Inperfect Seduction  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
He hadn't said a damn word since his walk. The silver lining of his hair glittering under the moonlight. Water droplets dripped from his hair strands, plopping onto his broad, tensed shoulders. Not even before he got out of the shower, had he gotten a bad feeling boiling at the pit of his stomache, and rushed off to find the source to his worry.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, his voice rumbled out of his throat, " Aa. Another one..when will it end.."   
  
The raspyness of a scream answered and broke through his train of thought. What an eventful night this was going to be. Eh well, why wait.   
  
  
  
Lifting his head, he took a short glance of his surroundings and keened in on his senses. His feet lead him to the right. No doubt things might get messy. He took the chances either way. Nothing bothered him.   
  
" So, girl, are you going to give up yet? Or do you need another broken bone? " A deep, hallow voice whispered into a pink haired girl's, delicate, peach ear.  
  
The voice caused a tremble to shake her spine. She cried out as steel met her throat and slightly pierced it. It would be no use in struggling against them any longer, no one was coming, but she had a instinct..Someone was nearing their presence..  
  
With the thought of having a savior near, she strangled out a scarce cry, pleading beyond hope that whoever it was..would come to save her from the Shinobi holding her captive in their tightening, immense grips. One dark clothed man had shot his hand out, ramming his stiff into the back of the girl's neck, forcing her to choke out a surprise yelp.  
  
  
  
  
  
He seemed irritated..more or less..but as he spoke out to her in heavy, ragged breaths, his point would get a cross to her, " Listen bitch. I'm not about to fucking play games with you. So either you shut your damn mouth, or I'll shut it for you. "  
  
His partner, who seemed to be slightly taller, and maybe even abit more handsomer, had jutted out his chin to the rustling bushes. Readying his Kunai for the unexpected visitor. Upon seeing this, the ragged man beside the girl, had lunged forward with his sword intact in his hand. Planning on ripping apart the bastard that interrupted their process of getting what they wanted. His sword whisked through the bush branches. The snapping of each one, causing the young, beauty to flinch in terror.   
  
Yuriko, The shorter and stubbier one, smirked and stepped back. Seeing as their was no one there, except maybe a squirrel. Turned and looked back at his partner, surpressing a grin under his black mask that rimmed under his darkening eyes. His short ponytail held up his shoulder length, brunette hair as it was tradition to do so, swayed n the upcoming breeze.  
  
Without warning, a kunai shot out from the tree that stood a foot from them. It embedded itself in Yuriko's skull before he could prevent it. His partner in crime, jumped back, eyes wide with fear.  
  
  
  
Ameia, the second, and tallest of the two, trembled. He watched his friend's body crumple to the ground lifelessly. The man felt helpless and angry all at once. Whatever had done this, was going to pay. Whether it was man or beast.  
  
  
  
Kakashi jumped down from the curving in branch, hair brushed off to the side in it's usual fashion. The look on his face was impassive and showed no moral of letting him live for his dirty deeds. A similar mask covered his face and one of his eyes. Leaving one eye..a beautiful, silver eye to glimmer angrily at Ameia.  
  
The voice of the mysterious one rang out coyly, casually maybe, " Do you think you may be done with this girl? I think it's past her bedtime, and killing her will be doing neither of you any good. "   
  
His casultiness had seemed to piss off his challenger. Kakashi didn't really seem to care though. He allowed his eyes to wander over to the girl, semi curious as to what made her so important to capture and hurt in such ways. Kakashi admired her body, it wasn't half bad to look at. A pervert he was, he'd admit it..maybe..or perhaps he'd just let everyone find that out on their own.  
  
Swallowing the lump building in his throat, Ameia came forth and swung at Kakashi. The cockiness in his smirk only caused an even more painful downfall. The man had dodged it by the last minute, as if he were floating on air an feared nothing.  
  
It certainty did bring some entertainment to see this. Kakashi brought his elbow into Ameia's spine bone, causing the ground to rush forward and ram into him. The eyes of the perpertrayer did little to ease the shinobi's tension and surprise. No one could ever perpass his attacks. No one. How could this, scrawny looking guy do it? It remained a mystery to him.  
  
Ameia, clever as he was, would not be able to save himself against this one..Not this time around. Shifting his weight to one foot, he charged forward, before faking it out and rushing at his ribs with his right foot out out as to make contact with Kakashi's side. A small glint of silver brought question to his victim's eyes. fear rushed through him. Never had he felt like this before until now. What made this silver haired freak special?  
  
Only time would tell. The sly, foxy savior moved quickly, bringing his fist into his enemy's jaw before uppercutting him and allowing the heel of his foot hit the abdomen of the idiot before him.   
  
Muscles rippled under the tainted with sweat, black shirt. It brought a sense of wonder to the mind's eye.   
  
A groan deified Ameia's lips. As counsiounse started to loose it's grip on the poor soul, he last remembered the color of silver. Pain rushed through his body, putting him into alert. He couldn't take the pressure of the blows all at once. Excepting the darkness that enveloped him.   
  
Seeing as the men weren't planning on getting up anytime soon. Kakashi straightened himself and twisted around to see a girl of about 13 trying to crawl away fearfully, tears staining her pale face. The menace could tell she was frightened and he was doing little to sustain it. The footsteps reached her ears slowly, but she refused to stop for him. She didn't want to be the next to die, not here not now.  
  
Pausing in mid thought, he could have sworn she was older, but shrugged the thought off, thinking that his mind must have been on that book he was reading before he was rudely interrupted. As he came to a halt infront of her path, he reached out a hand to her. Not flinching when she whimpered and tore her gaze from the ground to stare at him with wide, blue eyes. Her cloths has been tattered and somewhat torn in some places. Nothing alittle sewing couldn't help.  
  
  
  
The look of fear glowing on her face though..was too much to bare. Lifting her up, he managed to note that she was light weighted, foresay..65 lbs. Her lowered whimpers ceased when he brushed away her bangs from falling into her sweaty face. She tried to find comfort in the older man's face.  
  
  
  
Kakashi's voice mumbled out softly, a surprise to her how rich it sounded but soothed her aching ears, " I won't hurt you..i promise. "  
  
  
  
With those words tenderly bestowed to her, she slipped into the unconsciousness that pulled at her. Not bothering to get comfortable in her beholder's arms. It brought the softness to his silver eye as he watched the young girl fall dead pray to sleep. No bother to him, he'd just have to take her home, and wait until morning to question her. Hopefully she wouldn't mind much and wouldn't start a fit from being in his home.  
  
The swift, elegant movements of his body disappeared among the shadows befalling over the ever green grass that smelt as sweet as honey. Crushing under the heels of his brown, old flip flops. Getting new shoes would be another story for him.  
  
_______~.~______~.~_____~.~______~.~______~.~_______~.~_____  
  
*Sighs lightly and waves her hand at the lecturing of her friends* " I know I haven't even finished my other fics yet, not like anyone ever reviews or reads them anymore for that matter. I just got an inspiration from a really good Naruto writer: Kaiyuga. " *Starts to pout because her own writing pieces suck* " Wish I could write good fics like her. Anyways, enough sulking. "  
  
Inu yasha: *Steps into the light and smirks* " Seems Cat-girl is getting overly crazy over such petty things. Eh well, what can you expect from her. Not much i say. "  
  
Author: *Eye twitch's* " Gee..you think you have room to talk. You already got flees and don't even take baths, yet you think you have the right to insult me. You really are a pig headed moron as people comment on. " *Rolls her hazel eyes and stalks off*  
  
Inu yasha: *Snarls, fangs clenching aswell as his fists* " HEY! That's not true. " *Tilts his head and sniffs his armpits, sweatdrops and flushes from embarrassment before running off to the bathroom. 


	2. Her lies, his suspicion

Imperfect seduction

Chapter 2

" The long wait you had to suffer has come to an end. The second chapter is here and you will no longer have to fear. I haven't run off without your next chapter. "

His eyes gazed upon her again, for the second time that morning. Wondering when she'd awaken for him to question her and find out every bit of information available. Why was she walking around late at night, which was the main question that had bugged him until he drifted off to sleep.

Rolling his shoulders backwards, he stretched his arms outwards. Trying to get every kink out of his aching body. His body apposed him and ached for a shower. He agreed, looking down at the young girl before walking away to the shower room.

He tugged his cloths away from his body. Stepping into the shower once he was naked and ready to start washing down. The knobs were turned until hot water poured from the upper showerhead. Spraying him down completely, his bangs matting down to his face. His Jagen eye that he desperately tried to hide from people's eye view, became clear to what surrounded him. His mind, however, remained clouded by thoughts.

He stayed still for a few minutes before he snapped away from his thoughts and began to wash his body and hair. Soap bubbles tainted the water beneath his sore feet.

Sakura turned over on the couch. Her eyes twitched slightly before baring themselves to the light. Cringing in a little pain as it hurt to be bared to light when her eyes adjusted to the dark so well.

Shifting, she brought herself into a sitting position so her back leaned into the couch. The blanket that once layed upon her, fell around her skinny waist. Her name, had not yet been known to her rescuer, and she rather liked to keep it that way.

Pushing off the blanket that held onto her. She stood and looked for her sandals that she wore the night before. Finding them beside the couch, she slipped them on in a hurry. The young, pink haired girl's heart started to race as she heared a door open. Specifically, the door to the bathroom.

Twisting around, her eyes settled on the form of a tall man. He remained only in a clad of pants, so his upper body was revealed. Water dripped from his wet hair. Kakashi had put his mask back on, so his Jagen eye was once again covered.

Arching an eyebrow, his voice muffled a little from his mask, " Are you leaving now? I still have much to ask you, young one. ", Kakashi's calm voice questioned.

She looked up, her eyes traveling up his body slowly. Remembering every part of him. Etching itself in her mind permanently. She hid a small smile that tugged at the ends of her lips. Shaking her head to focus on what was happening.

" Well, I thank you for rescuing me from those jerks from last night. I excuse myself from your presents, kind sir. I really must be going. I can't continue to place such a burden on your shoulders. ", she replied to Kakashi.

Hoping it would rid herself from his presence, she started for the door. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, stepping infront of her path to the door. His arms crossed over his chest. He wanted answers and he planned on getting them out of her.

" This won't take long. I promise you that much. Now, please, sit down and answer my questions and I'll walk you home. I assure you, I'm not an enemy or anyone you should be scared of. ", Kakashi responded to her stricken face.

" Fine. But hurry, I need to get home right away. My grandmother will be worried. ", She lied to her rescuer.

" First, why were you walking out so late at night? You know there's a lot of danger to be concerned about when thugs come out at night. A pretty girl like you attracts people like that. ", He murmured to her.

" I was coming home from work. I have to bring home money to be able to shop for food. My home wasn't much further anyways. ", She responded to him equally calm.

" Where are your parents, little girl? Why don't you live with them? ", He questioned her once more.

" There never around much anymore. They travel around a lot, so they don't have time to look after me. ", She replied, standing up once she felt satisfied enough with the information she led him to.

Jamming his hands in his pockets. He didn't protest her leaving. However, he felt that she may have been telling him a fib and wanted to know the real truth behind her lies. Nodding to the younger one, he watched her walk out his front door. A small smirk etched on his face.

Reaching for his keys on the table. He walked slowly to his room to pull on a white shirt and his famous, light gray vest. A ' Come come paradise ' book in his hand. The trained ninja turned off his apartment lights and headed out his door. Locking and quietly closing his door so he wouldn't give off that he was following her.

Slipping his keys into his vest pocket. The older ninja stalked the younger girl, his eyes traveling over the pages of his perverted book. His cheeks lightly flushed as he came across a dirty photograph.

Sakura stopped walking every 5 minutes to look back behind her. Feeling eyes on her, as if someone was following her. She frowned and quickened her pace, shaking her head. ' That guy couldn't be following me..or could he be? Seemed like he caught onto my lies pretty well. I better be careful. '

Turning a corner, she walked toward a white house, it's roof and shutters painted a light green, aligned with a beautiful, yet petite garden in front. She dug around in her pocket for her house keys. Fetching them from the bottom, she pulled them out.

With once last glance over her shoulder, she tore up to her front porch. Inserting her key into its rightful place once she reached her door. Her small figure dissappered behind an oak door, which was immediately slammed and locked.

Kakashi stayed still, sitting in a tree in the neighboring yard next to the girl's home. Eyebrows arching at the urgency to be in the comfort of her own home again. He looked down at his book once, before placing it into one of his vest pockets and jumping down from his place.

Deciding his suspicion to rest until he felt he needed to but in and find out more. Cracking his knuckles, his walk started. He felt his feet protest, so he took a short stop at the nearby Ramen shop at the corner of his apartment building street.

Her light blue eyes darted about the room. Wondering if her parents had stopped home at any time that day. Sighing in discomfort as she was given no signs of human activity since she left.

It didn't bother her much anymore when she didn't have her parents around her like she use to when she was 6. When she turned 12, they thought she was old enough to take care of herself, and went traveling. At times like these, where she felt the need to have them near, she regretted not begging to go with them.

Lifting the kettle from the stove, she poured water into it before setting it back down on the stove and turning it on to boil the water. Her stomach growled hungrily. Guess she'd be having ramen again. Even thought, at times, it did get a little old at having the same thing over and over again.

Next chapter shall be coming out soon. So don't fret.


	3. Woe is me

**Imperfect Seduction**

**Chapter three**

**( Woe is me )**

Sakura Haruno fell back onto the pure white sofa that remained in the middle of her living room. She realized this morning when she took a shower and allowed the hot water to rinse away her sweat and fears. That she had almost forgotten about her birthday. Which happened to land on the day after she got attacked by those thugs. Groaning outwardly she allowed her eyes to drift to the window nearest the front door.

Her mind still wandered to the gray haired ninja that came to her rescue. A cold chill ran down her spine, whenever she felt something coming. Her pale pink lips set in a frown as she forced herself off the comfortable sofa. Which she had tendencies to sleep on when she got lonely being in her bedroom. The house was quiet and she could hear birds chirping softly outside.

A flittering thought passed her thoughts momentarily before she squished them down with a vengeance. Why would her parents be home this time for her birthday? They weren't last year and they nearly missed the one the year before that. She had to face it, her parents felt they had more important things to do then be bothered with her.

A low growl escaped her throat as she strolled into the kitchen with an air of frustration. She yanked open the fridge door, looking for something to cook for herself. She took quick notice of the shelves being empty. When was the last time she went to buy groceries? Ah, that was right, last night. But she abandoned them when she was attacked. Which would only mean she had to go back out and buy more.

A heavy sighed heaved out of her lips as she walked towards her front door. Her feet slipped into her shoes after she abandoned the fridge with a slam of the door. After supplying her feet with footwear. She reached over to the arm of the couch ,to grab the small blue wallet that was etched with a cherry blossom and humming bird on the front flap. Her other hand grabbed for her house keys which she threw onto the kitchen table when she got home that morning.

Would her parents even care that she had almost gotten raped and possibly killed the night before? She highly doubted that at the moment, for they were too busy to even visit her on her birthday or spend time with her for that matter. Tears glistened in her eyes and slowly trailed a river down her face.

She tried to subdue the sob that bubbled in her throat. But to no avail, she fell to her knees in her living room. Hands dropping everything they held to hide her face and clean away her tears. She promised herself that she would stay strong and not cry. She had to be strong in order to become a good ninja. Her father told her that crying was a weakness and you could never show weakness on the battle field or in front of your enemies.

She bit her bottom lip as her sobbing came to a short stop minutes after. She sniffed several times as she worked to clean her face. She forced herself to her feet, walking back to the small white painted bathroom near her bedroom. Stepping in front of the sink, she turned one of the knobs for cold water and dipped her face low. Her hands cupped a good amount of water, splashing it over her face. Once she felt her face was clean, she reached out to grab the hand towel hanging close to the sink. Her hands were dried off first, then worked their way on drying her face.

She folded the hand towel back up afterwards and hung it in it's original place. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she studied her features. When she was little, she was always made fun of for her big forehead. Well that was then, she had grown up some what since then. Her forehead didn't appear as big as it was then. She was filling out in places that no one thought she would. One kid even called her mosquito bite, for her small chest. Her cheeks flushed slightly in anger.

Her eyes wandered down past her chin, where surprising her chest had grown a little over the time that passed. She was growing up to be a beautiful young lady, and she wanted to make everyone proud of her. Even If they weren't there for her now. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it through her mouth. She ran her fingers threw her hair which fell against her lower back. She wasn't planning on cutting her hair any time soon, she rather liked it long.

Nodding to herself in the mirror, she stepped back and out of the bathroom. Striding towards the front door again with determination. She'd been taking care of herself with no help since she turned 12. She would do fine on her own as the years passed her by. Leaning down and scooping up her keys and wallet, she hummed a soft tune to herself that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. She was trying to cheer herself up, wasn't working too well. But she had to stay strong and continue to take care of herself because no one else would.

Sakura stretched slightly as she exited her house and locked up her door. Her feet led her down the pathway from her house and towards the supermarket. Which was a good thirty minute walk from her house. The things she had to do for herself, always made her stronger in the end. A light breeze brushed past her, her hair shifting to one side a little. She heaved another sigh, continuing down the side walk.

Kakashi Hatake shifted comfortably in a booth at a ramen shop on the corner of local city shops. He used his chop sticks to pick up and insert more hot noodles into his mouth. Never flinching when the hot liquid splashed him a little from noodles slipping from the chopsticks and back in to the bowl of ramen. He was starting his second bowl of ramen so far. Wasn't anything unusual, seeing as other regulars could come in on a daily basis and eat four or five bowls at a time.

Ramen noodles became a regular meal among many ninja. It was easy to cook and quick for on the run jobs or days. It served many people, including those who were poor and couldn't afford to buy much. He savored the taste of every bite of noodles that entered his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he felt at somewhat ease. But also letting down your guard was a big no-no in the rule book. It left you open to any attacks and openings for getting hurt.

As he dropped his chopsticks into the bowl after finishing his meal. He stood abruptly and set a few bills down on the table to cover for his food and to tip the cute waitress that served him. Just as he was going to turn and leave, a sweet voice halted him in his tracks. He turned to the voice in question, " Hm? ", He mumbled as he faced the waitress walking towards him in sexy strides.

Light brown eyes locked into his as she stopped just inches from him, " Were you even going to let me know you were leaving? ", She asked curiously as she arched a thing eyebrow at the ninja standing before her. She took in his calm but lazy posture, his clothes, his face and the mask that covered part of it and the way he checked her out.

Kakashi didn't even blink as he replied, " The money is on the table. ", He replied back to the brunette woman in front of him. His eyes wandering to stoop below her neck and oogle her goodies with interest. Things he could do with her filtered into his mind. He would make her lust after him by the time he was threw with her. He couldn't exactly say he was bad in bed, because he always had them coming back for more.

Sayuli sighed softly as she brushed her hair over her shoulders. Pushing her boobs up a little to gain more attention, " I wasn't talking about the money honey. ", She said gently as her lightly painted red lips curved up slightly into a seductive smile. She passed him a piece of paper, no doubt that had her number on it. She leaned over close to his ear, " I'm not stupid Kakashi, you've been coming in her for the past few months. Knowing that I'm interested, but not tipping your hand to me. But I have caught you more than a good number of times staring at my chest, among other things. I'm available tonight after six. Call me. ", She whispered to him as she leaned back onto her heels. She gave him one saucy look before smiling and walking away from him, moving her hips with each step.

Kakashi let a brief smirk pass over his mouth before he turned on his heel and left the ramen shop. Pocketing the woman's number into his left pocket of his vest. He shoved his hands into his pant pockets, his mind wandering to the pink haired young lady that he had saved the night before. There was still something wrong with the story she told him. He played it over in his head several times and it still didn't make sense. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding to make a quick trip to the grocery store before night fell. He figured he'd enjoy himself tonight for once.

His eyes studied some of the faces that passed him on his walk. Some of the faces that would disappear and never been seen again once they went into secret missions against other clans. He thought over his past, over the numbers of people he had killed to survive and complete missions he was sent to accomplish. Was it really worth it in the end? There was always that thought in the back of people's minds sometimes. What if? But reality had remain the same. It was either kill or be killed, and everyone knew that rule and stood by it.

He glanced up towards the supermarket sign as he rounded the corner. Watching as mothers grabbed their children's hands while walking into the store to buy groceries. Such innocence in many, but it changed when they saw reality for themselves. He trudged into the store after a few more people walked in before himself.

He continued on his way towards the meat section, which was all the way at the back of the store. He noticed some of the women he passed, wander a interested glance over on him. He merely spared them a sexy smile and continued on his way. He paused as he reached distance of the meat section. His eyes shifted over every label and kind of meat that was put out on display. The cold air that wafted from the cool storage the meat sat in, barely bothered him. He had forced his body to adjust to the conditions of weather.

Just as he was about to grab a pack of beef cubed steak. Another hand reached out to grab from the other side. Kakashi lifted his head to glance at the other person holding him back from buying the meat he had chosen. Much to his surprise, it was none other than the girl that he had saved from the pervious night. His eyebrow arched, " Hn..You again. Where are your parents? I'm surprised they would let you out again by yourself. Let alone out to shop for groceries. ", He said calmly as he kept a hold of the meat package.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she realized, that the other man grabbing her package of meat was the man that saved her life. She frowned at him and tugged at the package in her hand, " Excuse me, but that is none of your business. Secondly, I can take perfectly good care of myself. ", She replied haughtily as she tried to back away with the meat.

Kakashi frowned at her reply as he held tight to the package. Refusing to let her leave, " You know how to take care of yourself? You sure proved that yesterday when you were nearly killed. Now I'm going to ask you again, where are your parents? ", He asked as he grew slightly irritated with the girls' evasiveness.

Sakura let go of the meat package immediately and grabbed another one that remained untouched on the shelf. She refused to reply as she pivoted on her heel and stalked off to another isle to collect the rest of the items on her grocery list. Her anger grew when she found Kakashi following not far behind her. She reached up on the tip of her toes. Her hand grabbing part of a bottle of mixed spices. Just as she though she had a good grip. It slipped from her hand and fell full forced towards the ground. She cringed and awaited the crash that never came.

Opening one eye she glanced down and then around her. Finding Kakashi standing before her, holding the bottle out to her. She glared at him as she went to make a grab for it. He held it away from her at the last minute, " Tell me where your parents are and why you're here alone. Then I will let you have it. ", He said cockily with an eyebrow arched high.

Sakura growled softly before huffing and crossing her arms over her chest, " My parents are at work and asked me to collect some groceries for dinner tonight. ", She said in irritation as she held her hand out. Kakashi still had a hard time buying her bullshit story. Not many kids her age with parents were allowed to wander out far from their house without an adult. He set the mixed spices bottle into her hand with a smirk.

" Good, I would be happy to meet them then. Do expect me by tonight so I can talk with your parents about safety issues and you wandering out by yourself. ", He drawled out as he shifted on his heel and walked away from her.

Sakura sweat dropped as she watched him walk away, scowling she finished up her grocery list and headed for the check out counter. Unfortunately finding him standing right in front of the line that she found herself standing in. She decided to ignore him, even as he paid for his groceries and waited at the door. She tried to remain calm, but inside she was screaming bloody murder. Why the hell did he have to be so annoying and persistent?

Akashi gazed at Sakura as she watched her items being rung up and set into separate bags. He waited until she paid for her food and grabbed her bags, heading for the door. He walked beside her as she walked outside quietly. He figured they were going the same way for at least twenty of the minutes it took her to get home. He noted her silence, more than likely pist off about him persisting after her about her being alone with no adult. Especially after that incident that took place just the night before. Who wouldn't be concerned for her?

Sakura allowed the same scowl to mark her face, " You don't have to walk me home, you know. I'm old enough to walk myself home, let alone cook! ", She remarked angrily as she stepped up her pace home. Her anger only doubled at his reply, " I'm not walking you home, I just happened to live in the direction that your walking in. And my house is on this side of the road. ", Was the same calm reply that she half expected.

Sakura clenched her grip tighter on her bags. The walk home drew quiet again, until he stopped in front of his house. Turning to watch her continue down the street by himself. She sighed in relief when she was alone again at last. She didn't need a baby sitter, nor did she need another adult that she didn't know to watch over her like it was their duty. She shook her head as she finished her thirty minute walk right into her house. Her bags were set down on the kitchen floor, after the front door was securely closed and locked up tight. She turned her attention on prepping the dinner she would cook for herself. A thought suddenly struck her about a comment that kakashi made to her at the super market.

Just who the hell did he think he was to invite himself over? And how was she going to cover up her story? Her stricken face stared off at the kitchen wall. She was screwed and she knew it. She had to get herself out of the mess she dug herself into. Think Sakura, think!


End file.
